Hora de Dormir
by AnaBtzz
Summary: Já era hora de dormir. Harry queria colocar as crianças na cama, mas quem disse que algum Potter respeita regras?


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Rowling, aquela loira má que matou quase todos os meus personagens preferidos. Então, paciência não é? Essa história não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Hora de Dormir**  
Por AnaBtzz

* * *

"Já colocou eles na cama?" Perguntou a ruiva quando Harry entrou.

"E precisa? Eles já são grandinhos, sabem a hora de dormir." Disse Harry. Ginny sorriu.

"Não vou nem comentar." Disse ela voltando a ler seu livro.

Harry riu.

"Não confia em mim?" Ele perguntou para a esposa.

Ginny o olhou por alguns instantes e colocou o livro sobre o criado-mudo. Harry sorriu e se ajeitou na cama. Ginny fez o mesmo.

"Essa não é a questão. Confio tanto em você e no que você faz que sei que está errado." Ela disse.

"Essa eu não entendi. E não me venha dizer que é intuição feminina. Já estou por aqui com isso."

A ruiva riu e beijou o marido. Ele rolou para cima da esposa e os dois começaram a trocar beijos mais profundos. Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço...

"Papai? Mamãe? Vocês não vão nos colocar na..." Disse a voz de um garoto. "Ooops!" Ele disse antes de sair correndo.

Harry arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo atrás do filho. O moreno se aproximou do quarto e abriu a porta.

"E quando eu abri a porta, os dois estavam um em cima do..." O garoto contava para as outras duas crianças. "Aaah... Oi pai." Ele disse sorrindo amarelo.

"Já para cama James." Ele disse empurrando o filho para fora do quarto do irmão.

"Vamos Lilly, eu coloco você para dormir." Disse Ginny que apareceu no quarto.

A garotinha fez uma cara triste e saiu dando tchau para os irmãos.

"Boa noite papai." Disse a garotinha dando um beijo no pai. Ela segurou a mão da mãe e as duas foram para o quarto da garota.

Harry olhou em volta para ver se Ginny estava por perto.

"O que eu combinei com os dois? Nove horas, para a cama!"

"Mas por quê?" Perguntou Albus chateado.

"É que ele queria se agarrar com a mamãe." Disse James. Vendo o olhar do pai, ele se calou.

"Eu devia matar os dois por isso!" Repreendeu Harry.

James riu e se sentou melhor na cama do irmão.

"A verdade dói pai?" Ele perguntou.

"Mais respeito James, senão você vai ver em que vassoura vai voar durante a próxima semana." Disse o pai. "E vá para o seu quarto."

"HAHÁ!" Zombou Albus. "Se alguém conseguisse entrar no quarto do James..."

Harry lançou um olhar ameaçador para o filho que se cobriu inteiro com o cobertor e começou a rir.

"Agora os dois vão dormir. Sem discussões."

"Mas pai, ainda é claro olha!" Disse Albus apontando para a janela onde a noite estava escura. "Certo, talvez nem tão claro... Mas pai! Eu já tenho nove anos!"

"E eu dez! O que vou fazer na cama às nove horas?" Perguntou James.

"Dormir." Cortou Harry.

Albus bufou e James se levantou da cama do irmão. Harry se inclinou para apagar a luz do abajur quando James se manifestou novamente.

"O que é isso na sua mão?" Ele perguntou. _"Não devo contar mentiras_?"

Harry se amaldiçoou por um instante.

"Olha, você sabe o que aconteceu comigo e..."

"Pai! Não me venha com a história de adolescência difícil!" Disse Albus.

"É isso aí Albus! Conte-nos a verdade pai!" Disse James se sentando novamente. Albus fez o mesmo.

Harry olhou para os lados e então suspirou derrotado.

"Digamos... Que uma velha feia e nojenta fez isso comigo." Disse Harry se lembrando de Dolores Umbridge.

Albus o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas por um instante.

"Por que a Tia Muriel fez isso com você?" Albus perguntou indignado.

James gargalhou gostosamente. Harry soltou uma risada longa e alta antes de colocar a mão sobre a boca tentando se conter em pequenos risos, assim como os dois filhos.

"Espere até sua mãe ouvir isso." Disse o pai ainda risonho para o filho.

"Ah, eu só vou esperar os dois trocarem alguns... _Beijos._" O garoto disse com nojo. "E tudo se resolve."

Agora James estava roxo de tanto rir e Harry não conseguiu ficar sério. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Meninos, agora é sério, vão dormir antes que a mãe de vocês dois dê uma bronca em nós três." Harry disse bagunçando os cabelos de James. Ele arrumou o cobertor de Albus e se dirigiu a porta.

"Aaah, por quê?" Perguntou James.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Porque é hora de dormir." Disse ele. "E James, vá já para sua cama. E nem pense em parar na cozinha." James bufou e saiu do quarto. Harry piscou para o filho mais novo e desligou a luz do quarto.

Logo que ele fechou a porta, se dirigiu até o quarto de James e viu o garoto se deitando.

"Não é justo! Não é nada justo!" Protestou o garoto.

"A vida é injusta, eu sei." Disse Harry ajeitando o filho na cama.

"Vai demorar muito pro Teddy voltar?" James perguntou.

"Nas férias de natal apenas." Harry disse.

"Ainda bem que ele já está no quarto ano! Assim que ele terminar, vamos poder passar muito tempo juntos!"

Harry riu.

"Ano que vem você que vai para lá James, e o senhor só está me enrolando, seu pestinha!" Disse Harry olhando para o filho. "Vamos, vá dormir!"

Harry riu e bagunçou os cabelos do filho. Apagou a luz e saiu do quarto.

James fitou o teto no escuro por alguns minutos e logo depois se levantou. Abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente e foi até o quarto do irmão. Ele abriu a porta lentamente.

Albus e James se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

"Tia Muriel... Essa eu gostei Albus." Disse James ligando a luz.

"Cadê?" Albus perguntou olhando na gaveta.

"Eu coloquei ali. E não pense que vai ganhar de mim dessa vez." Disse James.

Albus sorriu ao achar e correu até o irmão.

"Quando vai admitir que eu sou melhor em Snap Explosivo do que você?" Perguntou Albus.

"Nunca. Eu te ensinei a jogar. Eu vou ter que cortar esse mal pela raiz." Disse o outro.

Albus riu.

"Será que o papai sabe que nunca dormimos na hora?" Perguntou Albus.

"Não sei, mas esse papo de '_hora de dormir_' não cola." Disse James.

Os dois se olharam por um instante.

"Sim, ele sabe." Disseram os dois irmãos juntos.

E assim passaram a noite inteira jogando Snap Explosivo.

Porque, vocês sabem, qual é o Potter que respeita as regras?

* * *

**N/A:** Me deu uma vontade ENORME de escrever sobre essa família super cute. Aí saiu isso. Bem, escrevi para passar o tempo, já que no momento não consigo ver Ginny sem o Harry. Vou aproveitar e escrever o quanto eu posso então né? Desculpem-me, fãs D/G.

Kisses for you!


End file.
